Virtualizing Another
by Raven's Wolf
Summary: Ulrich's friend Slyzer is part of the group, and X.A.N.A.'s at it big time. And hey what's going on between Yumi and Slyzer.. and who's the new girl, Chandra was it?
1. Problems Upon Problems

Ok hi, this story already has like six chapters but they took it off so i'm trying to get it back on. Please review!!!

Chapter One: Problems Upon Problems

"Really...yeah, that's great!" Ulrich said into his cell phone. He hung up

"What's so great?" Jeremy asked, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Well, you guys know my pen-pal Slyzer right?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh yeah, you mean the kid from America?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, well, he's here!" Ulrich exclaimed. Although they'd never met, he and Slyzer had become good friends over the past year.

"Here as in..... you really should be more specific Ulrich," Jeremy said with mock-annoyance.

"Here as in France," Ulrich said, his earlier excitement dieing down when his friends weren't as joyful as he was. "He's going to our school!" The excitement was back.

"Cool, can't wait to meet him," Yumi said, resting her arms on Odd and Ulrich's shoulders. "So what's he like?"

"Well, there's something you guys should know about him."

"Well......... Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"He can, er.... help us out..."

"Remember Ulrich, more specific," Jeremy said. Odd laughed. Yumi didn't, she could see something was troubling Ulrich.

"Well... with X.A.N.A." he managed to get out.

"WHAT?" Jeremy and Odd yelled in unison. "You told him about..."

"Everything! Everything OK? I trust him, and if you guys don't, that's your problem!" Ulrich was suddenly ashamed for yelling at his friends like that. He looked at his feet, feeling their angry stares. They were hurt too, because he betrayed their trust.

"But... Ulrich......." Yumi was hurt, then angry.

"Jeremy told Jim! ....bo.... Jimbo!"

"That was different!" Jeremy yelled. "Jim forgot all about it! If this 'Slyzer' has known for a long time, he'll be like us, and the trips to the past-"

"I know, I know, no effect on his memory."

"ULRICH HOW COULD YOU?" Yumi yelled. "WHY? WHY DID YOU BETRAY US? IS THIS 'SLYZER' KID SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU WOULD BETRAY OUR FRIENDSHIP? WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?" _Great, now Yumi's all mad at me. _Ulrich thought. _That's the last thing i need right now. Just when I thought, well, she was showing that she liked me. And now this...._ Ulrich walked inside, and up to his room. He figured Odd would sleep with Jeremy, he seemed pretty mad too. _You never should have told him Ulrich you idiot!! _He thought to himself. _Now look what happened!!! Now Yumi's mad... _That was really the only thing Ulrich cared about at this point.

Odd and Jeremy headed up to Jeremy's room, not talking much. They were still outraged. Yumi remained on the bench, thinking things over. She was mad at Ulrich obvously, and she wondered why he told someone. It would have been so much easier to keep quiet about it. It was dark already, so she escaped the cool night air into her brand new room. Her parents thought that it was a hassle to drive her everyday, and she agreed. So they boarded her, and it was running a lot smoother.

Ulrich got little sleep that night. Yumi didn't get much either, still angry, of course. She did wonder about this Slyzer though... Odd slept like a rock as usual, despite the day's events. Jeremy was too busy talking to Aelita to sleep. (no surprise there)

"Aelita I told you to stay in the tower!" Jeremy yelled, waking Odd. He slowly opened one eye. He found an angry Jeremy standing over the computer.

"Jeremy there were no monsters." Aelita said.

"That's... the point is I told you to stay and you didn't!"

"So you think you can order me around like some virtual PET?!?" Odd was shocked, but thouroughly enjoying the show.

"No Aelita, I didn't mean it like that!"

"GOOD NIGHT JEREMY!"

"It's for your safetly Aelita!" She signed out. Jeremy was fighting back tears. He threw a glance at Odd's bedroll. Odd quickly pretended to be asleep. _Man, are we having some problems. _Odd thought. _Problems upon problems. _


	2. His Arrival

Well, here's chapter two, let's hope this stays on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 2: His Arrival

Odd woke up slowly. It was Saturday, no need to rush. Jeremy was gone, he noted, probably sulking. _That fight last night sure was strange. _Odd thought. _Jeremy and Aelita never fight. Oh well, I guess there's a first for everything. _Odd walked over to Jeremy's computer. Next to it on a notepad were the instructions on how to contact Aelita in Lyoko. Odd was never good with computers, but this was simple enough. He typed in everything, and Aelita appeared.

"What?" she snapped.

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's you Odd. I'm sorry, I thought you were..."

"Jeremy, yeah, I know," Odd said quickly. Aelita looked a little embarrassed. "Anyway, so have you heard the news?"

"You mean about Slyzer?"

"Yeah, Ulrich's pal."

"Yes, and I don't think it's all bad. He can help us."

"But we don't even know him, how can we trust him? For all we know he's told everyone and the American military is on the way! But that's not the point." Aelita thought this was a bit deep for Odd. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes Odd, I'm sorry, continue," she replied.

"The point is Ulrich betrayed us! We swore we'd never tell anybody at all! And he betrayed us!" Odd said it again for emphasis.

"He betrayed us!" Yumi said it again for emphasis. She was talking to Jeremy by the school gate. She was a little teared up about the whole ordeal.

"Uh.. hi guys," Ulrich said, coming up behind them.

"Oh hi Ulrich," Jeremy said rather rudely.

"Listen, sorry about..."

"Yeah whatever."

"Glad you accept my apology guys!" Ulrich said very sarcastically. Odd ran up behind the gang. "Am I late, what'd I miss?" he asked. They were all here to meet Slyzer.

"Here he is now," Ulrich said. They all put anger out of their minds. A 13 year old blonde haired boy walked through the gates, followed by his parents. He was carrying a couple of suitcases. The headmaster spoke with him and his parents, and then Slyzer said his goodbyes. The headmaster spoke again just to Slyzer, and gave him some papers, and his keys to his room.

Ulrich walked over to the boy, after the headmaster had returned to the school.

"Good to finally meet you Slyzer," he said. Slyzer was wearing jean shorts and a light blue t-shirt, which cover a necklace of some sort. His tennis shoes were laced tight, and his suitcases were falling to the ground as he dropped them, arms exhausted from holding the heavy things for half an hour listening to the headmaster.

"Hmmm... I don't believe we've met," Slyzer said. For a second Ulrich believed him, then they both laughed. "Good to meet you too Ulrich.

"So how do you like it here?" Ulrich asked his friend.

"It's alright."

"You live close to the school, right?" Ulrich sounded confused.

"Yeah, 20 minutes..so?"

"The suitcases."

"Oh right. Well, 20 minutes makes a big difference early in the morning." He smiled at Yumi while saying this. She blushed. "So I figured, why not board at a boarding school?"

"Makes sense," Yumi said stepping up. Slyzer held up a picture of her that Ulrich had sent him. It said 'Yumi' on it.

"You must be Yumi. I've heard sooo much about you," he said jabbing Ulrich lightly in the side. Ulrich grinned sheepishly. "Heh..." Yumi blushed a bit.

"You're the one with the picture in your hand." Ulrich said, somewhat pleased with himself.

"I-I was just looking at it. No not like that!" Yumi looked very embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he said, stuffing the picture in his pocket. The words were directed at Yumi.

"It's ok," she said. "So do you like the school?"

"So far. Well, as much as one _can_ like school," he added. Odd smiled, mentally agreeing. Yumi smiled as well.

Slyzer was introduced to Odd and Jeremy, then with much tension and anger clawing at Yumi, Jeremy, and Ulrich.......Aelita.

"It was nice to meet you Slyzer. I hope to see you in Lyoko soon," Aelita said.

"Yeah, you too." Slyzer had kinda picked up on that fact that everyone was not too happy about his knowledge of Lyoko.

"Well, we'll show you around," Yumi said.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I'll stay here," Odd said. "Don't forget to try the hot chocolate." Jeremy smirked.

"I'm gonna do some stuff," Jeremy said and walked out of the room. _That was strange..._ Ulrich thought.

Yumi and Ulrich, although still angry with each other, showed Slyzer around the school. "And that's the light next to Mrs. Hertz's room," Ulrich said pretending to be in awe.

"Wowww..."

Of course no one seemed to notice that the bulb was bearing the Lyoko symbol......


	3. The Attack

Ok, here's chapter three.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 3: The Attack

Yumi and Ulrich finished showing Slyzer around, and Yumi headed to her room. Ulrich headed to his, followed by Slyzer. They were talking, and the discussion got to Yumi.

"So you like her?" Ulrich asked.

"I thought it was obvious."

"Well, you know I ...."

"Like her too, yeah, but right now she seems mad at you. Aelita was nice though," Slyzer said.

"She would be. And they're _all_ mad at me, because I told you about Lyoko." There was a pause in the conversation.

"What's up with Jeremy and Odd though, they seem to be mad at _me, _why is that?"

"Lyoko. You knowing about it anyway. They... they just don't trust you I guess, I'm sorry. They will learn to." Slyzer nodded, slightly unbelievingly. "Yumi likes you though, since you were flirting with her all throughout the tour."

"Heh.. heh... yeah........" There was silence for a time. Then they heard a scream. It seemed to be coming from the hall. They immediately ran out of the room.

"Sissy?" Ulrich was surprised. She had screamed, and she was laying on the floor, holding her head while covering her eyes. "What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich... is that you? I can't... can't see...." That's when Ulrich and Slyzer noticed the glass pieces on the floor. The light on the ceiling above Sissy had crashed down.

"Sissy what happened?" Ulrich asked again.

"I don't know.. I was walking out of my room and all of a sudden there was this big flash... now I can't see!"

"I'll take you to the infirmary, Slyzer, go to Jeremy, ask if he's noticed anything strange.

"But.. he doesn't exactly..."

"Just go, trust me." Ulrich slouched off, carrying Sissy over his shoulder. Slyzer ran down the hall and turned, and ran down another. He was very fast for a kid his age. He came to Jeremy's room and gave the door a quick knock. Jeremy opened the door slowly.

"Oh, uh, hi Slyzer, why are you here?" Jeremy asked bluntly.

"Ulrich sent me. Sissy, I think that was her name, we found her on the floor. She says there was bright flash, and now she says she can't see. The light above her also crashed. Ulrich asked if you have noticed anything strange lately?"

"Um no... I'll do a..." He was going to say 'scan for any activated towers' but remembering that Aelita was mad, and that he was mad as well, about Slyzer knowing what a 'scan for any activated towers' was, and so he didn't finish his sentence. He said "No, nothing," and quickly closed the door.

"So you just found her outside your room?" The nurse asked.

"Yes-" Ulrich was cut off.

"And I can't see!" Sissy screamed. She was completely freaked out at this point. The nurse looked at her eyes with lights and such.

"Sissy, I don't know how to tell you this, but you appear to have gone blind, most likely because of the flash of light," the nurse said.

"WHAT? I'M BLIND???? NOOOOO!!!!! I'LL NEVER GET TO... I CAN'T... HOW LONG WILL I BE BLIND? FOREVER?"

"Sissy, you must calm down. You may not be blind for the rest of your life, but by the looks of things, at least several years. I'm sorry, this is most unfourtunate, and-"

"WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!!" She was about to storm out when she remembered that she couldn't see. The nurse called for the headmaster, and Sissy's father came to pick her up from the infirmary.

"You may go now Ulrich," the nurse said. "It was good of you to bring her here." Ulrich left without saying anything. _That is definitely not normal. Lights just don't flash like that, and if they did, they wouldn't be bright enough to blind someone!! Something is definitely wrong, I wonder if X.A.N.A.'s behind this..._ Just as Ulrich turned to head to his room, Slyzer came running up to him.

"Ulrich..." he was out of breath, "Jeremy says he hasn't noticed anything."

"Well did he do a scan for towers?"

"Uh, no, he didn't say anything about that..."

"Well I'll-" Ulrich was cut off by the second scream of the day. Actually it almost sounded like two sreams. _Great._ Slyzer thought. _As soon as I get to this school half the students are gonna go blind. Boy am I lucky...._ All of a sudden Yumi came running down from the same direction as Slyzer had been.

"What's going on, I heard something happened to Sissy?" She asked quickly.

"She's blind. Apparently the light by her flashed and broke, and it was so bright that she lost her vision."

"That's not normal."

"So do you think you-know-who has woken up?"

"Could be, did you check with Jeremy?"

"He hasn't scanned as far as we know. He knows nothing. You go warn Odd, we'll check this out," Ulrich said running in the direction of the screams. They came upon Milly and Tamiya, in the same position Sissy had been, clutching their heads. It had just occured to Ulrich and Slyzer that the flash must cause a very bad headache. Oddly enough, Milly and Tamiya were outside of Mrs. Hertz's room, and the light that was shattered was the same bulb that Ulrich and Slyzer had joked about earlier. The two boys quickly took the girls to the infirmary. The nurse warned the headmaster, and before anyone knew a thing, warnings were up to be careful about the flashes, and the electricity was cut.

Slyzer and Ulrich were running towards Jeremy's room when Jeremy, Yumi, and Odd came running out. Forgeting the anger towards Slyzer, Jeremy yelled, "It's X.A.N.A.!"

"That's what we were afraid of," Ulrich said. "So is he trying to make us all go blind?"

"Yes he is. By taking control of the school's electricity and infecting all the lights, he can brighten them as much as he wants, making us blind. The only bright side is, once a light is brightened that much, the bulb'll blow."

"Yeah we noticed," Ulrich said, remembering the broken glass.

"But the power's cut, so won't that stop things?" Slyzer asked.

"The only thing it's stopping is my contact with Lyoko. X.A.N.A. has his own power source apparently. We'll have to go to the factory."

"_All _of us?" Odd asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Slyzer. Slyzer winced.

"I suppose," Jeremy said reluctantly.

"Guys, in case you hadn't noticed, Slyzer's a part of the group now, so get over it!" Yumi yelled. "You know him now, he won't tell anyone about Lyoko, so let's just be friends already and stop this before we all go blind!" That stopped Jeremy and Odd in their tracks for a moment. Jeremy made an indifferent grunt, and they walked off. "Ugh, those jerks.." Yumi said. They started to run towards the exit.

"Thankyou Yumi," Slyzer said. She winked.

"Anything for a friend." They kept running and entered the secret passage in the park. Down the ladder, into the sewer. The attacks were getting worse. Much of the school was blinded now. The higher risk was, if flashed too many times... permanent brain damage could be caused. Damage that couldn't be fixed by a trip to the past...


	4. Practice Run

Ok, chapter four, hope u like it so far. For those of u who are just now reading this, like I said they took my story off and i can't figure out why, so I'm just re posting it. I did have author's notes and stuff about my reviews, but it's all gone now. Every single one of my reviews that made me so happy even to get a bad one, and all the wonderful ones from you Aelita.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 4: Practice Run

The gang continued on until they got to the lab. Jeremy started typing and doing checking several different screens on the computer. Finally he said, "Well, I guess we don't need to hurry, because X.A.N.A. can't use the lights here, I'm sure of it, so we don't really have to worry about us going blind, and the rest of the school can be fixed by a trip to the past. So, Slyzer.... I guess it's time to virtualize you." Jeremy said the last part with great reluctance.

"If you want to," Ulrich put in.

"Uh, yeah. I guess that'd be great," Slyzer replied.

"You do understand the risks though?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, the digital void, if you fall in there, your stuck forever, unless Einstein here figures out a way to materialize you," Odd put in.

"Yes, and if I do figure out a way to materialize you, you're not the first on the list. Aelita will be, and who knows if the program will work twice." Jeremy said, trying to sound intimidating.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes I'm sure, c'mon, I'm the same age as you guys, don't treat me like I'm scared."

"Alright, time to choose your weapon," Jeremy said, turning to the computer again.

"Ooh, goody, my favorite part!" Odd said mostly to himself. The screen displayed many things, but Slyzer ended up choosing something that had a lot of advantages. His wolf-like atire was equiped with 15 razor throwing disks, and the ability of enhanced running and jumping. Not to mention that on one wrist there was a claw-glove type device, which extended to razor claws by flicking your wrist. The claws usually settled on the forearm, but when extended provided an impact weapon and a way to defend one's self from lasers and other attacks. _Pretty nice if you ask me._ Slyzer thought.

"And now your test run," Jeremy said. "I will virtualize you near the tower, where there are bound to be monsters. Let's see what you can do." Ulrich showed Slyzer to the scanner room, and he was virtualized.

"Whoa, I feel, different. This is pretty cool though," he said while extending the razor claws. He had hid behind a rock after virtualization. He was in the desert region.

"Slyzer!" Aelita called. She ran up to him.

"Hello Aelita, good to see you in virtual flesh." Slyzer said.

"How do you like being virtual?" She asked.

"It'll take some getting used to. I mean, not breathing, or anything like that. Weird."

"It's time to see what you can do!" Jeremy said over the communicator.

"Good luck!" Yumi called.

"You can do it!" Ulrich said. For the first time upon virtualization, Slyzer peeked around the large rock. He saw two crabs. "Those are.. uh, crabs?" Slyzer guessed, remembering what Ulrich had tolded him.

"You guessed it," Aelita said.

"Cool, I could use a little practice with my powers," Slyzer said as he jumped up onto the rock. "Hey over here!" he yelled at the crabs. They turned to him. For a second they were confused. X.A.N.A. didn't know about the newcomer. Then they were ordered to fire. "Three batteries of lasers, 10 lifepoints lost per impact," Jeremy said.

"How many have I got?" Slyzer asked.

"100 so far." They fired. The lasers were fired quicker than Slyzer had expected. Tons of lasers were pouring at him. He jumped down behind the rock. They proceeded to surround him. He jumped back onto the rock, then off of it, towards one of the crabs. While still in the air, he dodged two lasers and hurled a disc at the closest crab. It hit it, but only damaged it, because it didn't hit the Lyoko symbol dead on. It staggered for a second, then continue to fire.

"70 lifepoints," Jeremy said. Slyzer had taken a few laser hits. He extended the razor claws and ran under the damaged crab. The other one was still on the other side of the rock, and his fire disappeared as he scuttled around the rock. In the meantime, Slyzer slashed at the crab's legs that he was underneath. It fell, just as Slyzer did a backflip out from under it, avioding a trio of lasers. More lasers headed his way, and he was doing a series of flips and jumps to avoid as many as possible.

He put the claws back into defensive position, and quickly hurled three discs at the staggering damaged crab. One of them hit it's mark, and the crab blew up in a flash.

"Aaaahhh!" Slyzer cried out as he was knocked back by three lasers.

"You only have 20 lifepoints left!" Jeremy yelled.

"Get to cover!" Ulrich shouted.

"Not yet, I got this guy!" Slyzer deflected four more lasers with the now extended claw, and jumped into the air, towards the crab. He deflected more lasers in midair, then while immediately above the crab, he quickly threw five or six discs into it's back. Two hit the mark, and it was gone in a flash, like the other one.

"Nice work!" Odd yelled. "You know, maybe this isn't so bad after all!" Odd yelled. The gang in the lab looked at each other, and a mutual feeling of forgivness and trust spread throughout them.

"Not bad for a beginner," Ulrich said. He had been virtualized.

"AAAAHHHH!!! Oh, Ulrich, you gave me a scare.... heh..." Slyzer was embarrassed. He had had no idea that Ulrich had been virtualized right beside him.

"No time to talk, it's more serious!" Jeremy said. Odd and Yumi were now with them in Lyoko too. "Apparently if flashed too many times, the light can cause brain damage!" Jeremy yelled. "I just found out on a news report. It's not too bad yet, but it can eventually do so much damage to even kill you, and half of the city is blind now, and much of the people have amnesia because of the flashes. We have to hurry! Oh, and three mega-tanks, two crabs, and five hornets are on the way."


	5. The Deactivation, and the Unforgettable ...

Here's chapter five.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 5: The Deactivation, and The Unforgetable Night

"WHAT? ALL THAT... MAN.....and I only have 20 lifepoints left...." Slyzer muttered to himself. They arrived instantly. The tanks rolled up, the hornets were buzzing about, and the crabs scuttled along from different directions. Sword was out, fan was ready to deflect, lasers ready to fire, and discs ready to be thrown.

"Only five discs left..." Slyzer muttered. Fire time. The crabs sent multiple lasers, while the hornets covered the area in poison. Then they proceeded to fire. The mega tanks charged their blasts and...

"What idiots..." Slyzer said to himself, "Eveybody jump!!" He yelled, just as the tanks fired, the lasers crossed and each hit a tank on the opposite side, and one of the lasers going in the other direction hit and destroyed a crab. No time to celebrate though, the hornets were moving in.

All five of the virtual friends jumped out of the ring of poison. By now Odd had taken a hornet down, and Ulrich had taken a crab. Slyzer had less than ten lifepoints left and two discs. Just as he was shot by a hornet, he threw those last two discs, and they hit their mark, lowering the count of hornets to two.

"Not bad for your first time," Jeremy said as Slyzer got to the lab.

"Thanks... so... exhausted.... what happened...?"

"That's what happens when you're devirtualized. So, ah, friends?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." They shook hands.

In the meantime, the hornets had taken more defensive manuvers, and Odd was devirtualized by the now growing pools of poison. It was just Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita.

"Guys, the situation is getting worse!" Jeremy shouted. "There are more and more cases of brain damage! We need to hurry!"

"Ok.. Jeremy.." Yumi said between laser deflections. She was hit three times, devirtualizing her, but she threw her metal fan just in time. With a flash, the hornet was gone. Ulrich triplicated and took that last one, and then he and Aelita got out of the poison mess to head for the tower.

"Nice work guys," Jeremy said, back in the lab. "Let's just hope.. that we can make it in time.

"Ah NO NO NO!!!" Ulrich shouted in Lyoko. "More monsters? X.A.N.A.'s going all out this time!"

"Uh yeah, three blocks." Ulrich was rather angry at this point, so he and his two clones took out all three blocks with ease.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Odd asked, still joking, even in serious times. Ulrich and Aelita got to the tower. Aelita went in, and with a flash of brilliant white light, they were in the past.

Ulrich and Slyzer were in Ulrich's room again. Jeremy, Odd and Yumi walked in just as Ulrich said, "Where were we again? Oh yeah, _you _liking Yumi."

"What were you saying about Yumi..?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, that? Nothing, no really, nothing," Slyzer said, successfully dodging the fact that Yumi almost found out about his feelings for her. The gang sat on Odd and Ulrich's bed. No one talked for a while. They just kinda looked at each other. Finally, Jeremy said, "Well, we were lucky, there were no victims."

"Good," Yumi said. They eventually started to talk about various things, and got to know Slyzer a little better. It turned out differently than the gang had thought, I mean the whole Slyzer thing. It wasn't so bad after all.

"Well it's late, I'd better head to my room," Yumi said.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room?" Slyzer asked, his hopes rising, "Because it's close to mine, and I'd better go too."

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks," Yumi said, "Well, I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Yeah, see you," Ulrich said, a little jealous. Yumi and Slyzer walked out of the room.

"You did pretty good in Lyoko," Yumi commented.

"Thanks. It's pretty cool you know."

"Yeah."

"But the devirtualization, that's really something. It's like all of a sudden you're real again, it was quite a shock on my body. I'm worn out."

"Yeah, you gotta get used to that part I guess. Well, here's my room, thanks... actually, you wanna come in?"

"Sure," Slyzer replied casually. Inside he was exploding with excitement, nervousness, and other various emotions.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was in his room. He hadn't said much to Aelita since their little fight, even during the attack. He sat at the computer. He would start to contact her, then hesitate and cancel the connection. Eventually he thought to himself, _This is stupid, c'mon Jeremy, you know you love Aelita, so apologize. You screwed up, big deal. You know that if she really cares for you she'll forgive you!! _So he gathered up his courage and contacted her.

"Ah-hello Aelita," he said, embarrassed, thinking about the previous night.

"Hello Jeremy."

"Listen, about the other night... I'm really sorry Aelita, I was out of line, and I shouldn't have thought that I could... well, I sorry Aelita, I'm really sorry." It was at this point that she actually realized the great love she felt for Jeremy. She had to forgive him.

"No Jeremy, I'm sorry, _I _was out of line. I know what you said... well I understand what you _really _meant, and... I forgive you Jeremy.. and I'm sorry," she said all of this very quickly. They spent the rest of the night deep in conversation...

Meanwhile in Yumi's room, Slyzer and Yumi sat down on her bed. "Slyzer, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Yumi said after a few moments of sitting.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something too Yumi," Slyzer said, looking down at his feet, unsure of himself.

"You-you go first," they both said at the same time.

"Uh, I'll go first," Yumi said. "Well, the fact of the matter is that Slyzer, I like you. Not just as a friend, but, I have real feelings for you, I care for you. Even though it's only been a day or two, I still have gotten to know you quite a bit, and I know you more than one would expect. But there's a problem..." She seemed to not want to say what came next.

"What is it..?"

"Well, Slyzer, I also have feelings for Ulrich, I always have, and I don't know how to pick." She finally said.

"Go with Ulrich. Yumi, what I was going to say is that I feel the same for you, but, you and Ulrich, it's just that you've been together for so long, it'd be pointless to break up. I really liked you too, but... it has to be like that."

"Thankyou, but Slyzer, I really like you too. I can't pick, not until I get to know you better," she said with a smile.

"Oh really, well, how do you.. you know, want, exactly... to get to know me....?" He stammered out. He was blushing and his cheeks were hot from nervousness. She leaned in slowly, and almost whispered, "Like this...." She kissed him softly on the lips. Then they looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Slyzer placed his hand on her cheek, and his other hand around her waist and they leaned together, and kissed until they had to stop for air. The kiss was surprisingly filled with passion for a kiss from two people that hardly knew each other.

Slyzer wanted the moment to last forever, but eventually they just got back to talking. They talked, getting to know each other, for hours. At 4:00 A.M. Slyzer was heading to his room when Yumi, for the second time that night, pulled him into a passionette kiss. Then they fell asleep together, sitting on the bed, leaning on one another with their legs hanging off of the end of the bed. It was a night they would never forget. And who knows, maybe more nights like this were to come?

Somewhere in the depths of Lyoko, X.A.N.A. was furious. His plan was stopped, and there was this newcomer who somehow managed to get to Lyoko. But he had a plan, a bigger, better plan. And it was about to be put into motion...


	6. Beginnings of a New End

And the last chapter so far. I'll be writing more to hopefully put out, if this works.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 6: Beginnings of a New End

Aelita woke up Jeremy by yelling at him. "Jeremy!!" She called. "Jeremy!!!!" Soon he awoke. He rushed out of bed to the computer, thinking that something was wrong in Lyoko.

"What is it Aelita?" Jeremy asked quickly.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, it's just, I wanted to talk to you again Jeremy..." she said dreamily. Jeremy blushed.

"Well, ok Aeltia."

"Jeremy, I may not have told you this before... but I love you Jeremy.." she said in that same dreamy voice.

"OH, Aelita!! Aelita.. I...I love you too!!!" After their argument, they realized how much they really loved each other. They had another long, long, and I mean LONG. Conversation. (It was Sunday, so no school.)

That's it, Jeremy was determined to get Aelita to earth.

Meanwhile in Yumi's room, Yumi slowly woke up. It was 10:00 PM. Suddenly she remembered the previous night, and her heart felt warm. Yet it felt cold, because she had love for Ulrich too. But who did she love the most? _One thing's for sure _she thought, _Ulrich is definitely NOT finding out about this..._ She noticed just then that her head was resting on Slyzer's shoulder. He was fast asleep.

She decided not to wake him when he said, "Good morning Yumi. I guess we, uh, fell asleep..." Slyzer was embarrassed however very happy. Yumi didn't say anything, she just smiled. She hadn't yet moved from Slyzer's arm. Realizing this, she got up embarrassed, trying to cover it up. Then she just relaxed. No need to be embarrassed, they were good friends. After having talked for about 6 hours straight, that's what happened. Slyzer got up slowly. He was sore from sleeping in the same position all night. He got up and said, "Well, I'd better head back to my room."

"Yeah, see you later," Yumi said, and out of nowhere she kissed him on the cheek quickly, and headed to the restroom in her room to shower. Slyzer left happily, and went on to his room.

When he got there he showered and got dressed in fresh clothes. He left his room heading to Ulrich's ready to start a new day. But he may not have been ready for what that 'new day' would bring....

Back in the depths of Lyoko, X.A.N.A. prepared his ultimate plan. One of his enemies may not yet be able to figure out the key to materialization, but he had...

He started up the program. Eight towers were activated, to power his evil program. His hoards of monsters were pouring out of the scanners. Many of the monsters had mutated. For example, a crab and hornet had fused, resulting in a green crab with wings and a stinger. The strange creature also had poison glands underneath it. This was real trouble. The materialization continued for about an hour.

By now the army was completed. There were 100 monsters total, enough to do plenty of damage. And more were on the way, as soon as the towers were recharged. There was only enough power left to materialize one last thing. And that thing, was X.A.N.A. himself.

He stepped out of the scanner. He was a hideous ghost like being. His white-yellow glowing body was flashing with numbers and data-streams. This mouth was curved in a twisted, evil smile. His white eyes were blank and emotionless, and he was ready to kill. But he must be patient, he had bigger plans this time.

He was beyond conquering those pathetic fools who always stopped him, for they wouldn't stop him this time. This time though, his goal was to conquer the earth with his armies.... and since the monsters patrolled the entrances to the factory, there wouldn't be any easy way to stop him.

Jeremy was in his room still talking to Aelita when she suddenly was knocked backwards. "JEREMY!!! IT'S X.A.N.A.!!!! THE PULSATIONS... IT'S LIKE AN EARTHQUAKE!!!!!"

"Aelita, what's going on?" he quickly scanned and found the eight towers. Yet suddenly all the power was exhausted, and it was reduced to one. "We'll be right over!!!" Jeremy yelled, running out of the room.

He warned the gang, and they headed to the factory. As soon as they got to the park, however, they noticed the monsters. There were at least 20 in the park. There were three of the mutant crabs, five roachsters, seven hornets, and five blocks.

"OH NO X.A.N.A!!! He's.. I can't believe it!!! He's figured out the key to materialization!!!!!" Jeremy was in horror.

"No!" Yumi shouted, "Jeremy how'd he do this? We can't stop this!!"

"I think I have an idea..." Jeremy said.

"Well, let's hear it!" Odd said.

"Follow me."

The gang followed Jeremy. He was going to his room. They were all confused.

"Where are we going Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"To the factory."

"But how can we with X.A.N.A.'s mutant monsters running around huh? I don't exactly have super powers here too you know," Odd said.

"You will soon Odd."

"Huh?"

"Guys, there's something I've never told you before, about the factory." Aelita appeared on the screen. Jeremy looked over at her, and she nodded in approval. "The factory, has a basement."

"WHAT? A basement, ok that's unexpected... I mean the place is so huge it makes since." Yumi asked.

"But how's that gonna help me have super powers?" Odd asked.

"Yeah what's up with that, why haven't you told us?" Ulrich was slightly angered.

"I didn't tell you because it's dangerous. The basement.... it's full of programs, and materials. Materials that could be used to build the same weapons you have in Lyoko. All I have to do is enter the programs, and the assembly line does the rest. It wasn't ever nescesary to use it before now, but now we must. But, you must be willing to fight. You probably _will_ get hurt." They all had a serious look on there face, which answered Jeremy's question. They would fight "Fine. Let's go." He pulled up a giant slab of carpet that revealed a secret entrance. _That was here all along? _Odd wondered to himself, _but I didn't noticed anything when Kiwi had an accident in here and I was cleaning the carpet..._ He slid open the door, and they climbed down, into the factory's basement, which is full of mystery, and danger...


	7. The Factory's Basement

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 7: The Factory's Basement

Jeremy led the gang down the ladder into a long and dark narrow hallway. They continued down the hallway until they came to the main room. It was pitch dark, but Jeremy flipped some switches on the wall and it lit up. It was a large room with a lot of conveyor belts and machine arms. Jeremy didn't say much, he just walked over to the computer screens on the opposite side of the room, and started typing stuff.

After a few minutes, the arms and belts roared to life. Jeremy turned around in his chair and said, "I've entered the programs, and weapons are being made." The gang watched in awe as the arms started going to work, fusing parts and adding chips. The whole process took only about fifteen minutes. When they were done Jeremy walked over to the end of the belt and picked up the first weapon. It looked much like Slyzer's razor claws, only it had no claws. Jeremy walked over and strapped them to Odd's wrist.

"These are your laser arrows. Each arm holds 35 arrows. They can shoot up to 200 yards."

"Sweet!" Odd said as he started lifting his arms and practicing aiming. Jeremy picked up another weapon. He handed it to Yumi.

"Your metal fan. It is compete with remote tracking. It always comes back. It is also a great shield, as in Lyoko. Oh, and here are your steel gloves, so you can actually catch the fan without slicing your hand off." Yumi put on the gloves and practiced spreading it out and closing it. She was amazed by the great technology.

"Jeremy this.. this is amazing!!" Was all she managed to say. Jeremy once again went to the belt to pick up the next weapon.

"Ulrich, your sword. It is a laser-edged sword, and can even cut through titanium. And here, wear this." He strapped on his arm what looked like a large watch. "It is a barrier to protect you from your own sword, but nothing else. As you might be able to figure out, your sword can be a bit dangerous."

"This is awesome!!" He said practicing with the heavy sword. He hit a button and the lasers activated and hummed.

"And now Slyzer." He said and picked up two slightly heavy razor claws, just like the one that Slyzer had in Lyoko. He strapped them on, then Jeremy went to pick up something else. It looked like a belt.

"And here is your razor disc belt." Slyzer put it on and noted that it had his discs strapped on. "You get steel gloves too so your discs don't hurt."

"This is awesome.... and, thanks... How many discs?"

"30 total. Just so you know, I won't be fighting," Jeremy said. "I'll be standing by for medical aid and to repair any damaged weapons." Out of nowhere he heard a _zzzzzzzzzzzzingggggg _noise. He looked over and Slyzer had hurled a disc right into the concrete wall. It stuck, halfway in the concrete. Slyze walked over and heaved to get it out, saying, "Just testing it..."

"Me too," Yumi said. She whipped out the fan and threw it at the wall, it left a huge groove and spun out, flying back to Yumi's hand. "Nice."

"Here I go!" Odd said, taking aim. He clenched his fist tight, which triggered a button on the palm of his hand, and an arrow was let loose. It plowed into the wall and was stuck too far for Odd to reach.

"Lemme help you out there," Ulrich said, laser-sword humming. He neatly sliced open the wall and cut out the chunk containing the arrow. He picked it up and threw it into the air. Slyzer jumped up and slammed into the thing with his extended claw. It smashed, and the arrow fell to the floor. Odd picked it up and examined it for a moment. Then opened a hatch in the arm that had fired it, and slid the arrow back in.

"Oh, and Odd, if you hit that button there," Jeremy said pointing, "Then it'll tell you how many arrows you have left."

"Cool.."

The gang spent as much time as they could afford practicing with their weapons in the basement, then they finally headed up and out of the school.

They stood at the edge of the forest. They could hear the sounds of X.A.N.A.'s monsters within. They were scared, but they knew what they must do. "But look at it this way," Odd said, "It's great practice for in Lyoko," they all tried to laugh, but couldn't, not now. So they stayed quiet. Finally Slyzer said, "Let's go." They all started walking single file on the park path, ready to face whatever X.A.N.A. threw at them.

Ok I know it's kinda short, but there will be about two more short quick ones to come. Then is ur fire chapter Aelita!


	8. The Fight Rages On

Well I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 8: The Fighting Rages On

They continued walking until they reached the clearing. Ulrich unsheated his sword, lasers humming. Yumi, Odd, and Slyzer hid behind trees, ready to fire. Jeremy crouched down below a large rock.

"Alright, you'd better cover me!" Ulrich shouted. He ran into the fray, all twenty of the hideous beasts turning and preparing to fire. Odd's shots sounded and five arrows were loosed, destroying three of the seven hornets. Ulrich sliced a block in two, but had to jump back behind the trees as the mutant creatures took aim and fired. Yumi emerged suddenly, throwing her fan. It killed two roachsters, but she was hit by a laser. She bent down to clutch her burned leg, and Jeremy crawled over to help tend to the burns.

Now it was Slyzer's turn. He had climbed the tree, and just jumped down. He threw three discs in the air, killed a hornet, and landed. He went into a forward handspring, slicing the legs off the mutant crabs on the way around. He extended the claws, and finished the mutants.

By now there were a couple of hornets, two or three blocks, three roachsters, and only one mutant. But the enemies in the air were keeping the fighters at bay. They were barely able to protect themselves. Odd, Slyzer, and Ulrich were caught in the middle of the beasts. Ulrich was injured badly, as were the other two. Odd eventually, with Yumi's help, killed all the hornets and the last mutant. Now it was just the blocks and roaches. Slyzer had about 20 discs left, and he used five to eliminate the roachsters. Odd, who was saving his 17 remaining arrows, distracted the roachsters while Ulrich moved in for the kill.

"Finally..." Yumi gasped. She wasn't hurt as bad as the boys, but she had still suffered burns. Slyzer had been hit on the arms twice per arm, an attempt to deflect lasers with his claws gone wrong. ("Hey, what can I say, the lasers just keep coming from all sides!") He had also been hit on the leg once while doing some disc work. Ulrich was scorched in several places, and in great pain. He had been hit a lot by the crab/hornets. Odd was somewhat lucky. The only injuries he had were the poison burns on this ankle, (from the hornets) and a frost bitten hand, work of the block's freeze ray.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked the gang urgently.

"Not really.. Ulrich said clasping his many burns.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said running over to him. She immediately put her arm around him to help him stand straight. Slyzer normally would have not been very happy about this, but in the thick of things like they were, he hardly noticed.

Jeremy tended to their wounds. For some reason they hadn't gone to the factory yet. They all looked like kid-frankensteins, all patched up and bandaged. Right when Jeremy bent down to open the manhole-entrance to the factory, a huge laser beam hummed and fired. It just about hit Jeremy's hand. The gang slowly looked up to see the ghastly looking figure that was X.A.N.A. himself.

"X.A.N.A.!" Jeremy shouted. The gang was suddenly outraged. They remembered all the pain he had caused for them, all the suffering. Everything he had ever done came flashing though their minds. So, they were mad. Those of them who were armed lunged forward. Three arrows were fired, X.A.N.A. easily evaded them all. Yumi's fan came whizzing by his head, then back. X.A.N.A. hadn't expected it to come back. It turned around in mid-flight and X.A.N.A. barely moved in time. The fan sliced into his side, and strange datestream-like blood oozed from the cut. Slyzer took advantage of the distraction, and threw a disc, which drilled itself into X.A.N.A's arm.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT EARTH-CREATURES!" X.A.N.A. roared. He raised his hands, and white-hot lasers poured from his palms. The gang looked like a circus act, doing jumps and flips to the best of their abilities trying to avoid contact with the deadly lasers. X.A.N.A. was now laughing at the top of his lungs. He was actually _enjoying _this. How could someone _like _this?

"Uggh.. X.A.N.A. that's it!" Odd yelled. He fired alternate shots, catching X.A.N.A. by surprise. Three of them hit his sides, and the other two simply flyed past him. He screamed in pain. Ulrich and Slyzer took advantage of this, running in ready to strike. _Disc, disc, slash, disc, disc, slash. _This pattern continued until Slyzer was out of discs. X.A.N.A. was extremely wounded, but he fought on, being the powerful evil maniac virus that he is. He sprouted blades out of his arms, and started to deflect the fighter's blows, and attack as well.

"YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME!" he roared in the same evil voice. His blood was flowing from his body now. It was like acid. It burned through the ground, and kept spreading, making physical attacks impossible, well, almost. Slyzer and Ulrich took a giant leap, flipped, and on the way around slashed at X.A.N.A's eyes. He roared in pain yet again, as Odd drilled his last 6 arrows into his head. Yumi threw her fan and his head came clean off. He roared. It went on and on, and seemed like it was coming from within their heads. There was a bright light as X.A.N.A.'s body began to glow. The kids had their eyes squeezed shut tight, and their hands covered their ears.

In a flash it was all over. X.A.N.A. was gone from their world. But he was not gone completely...

"Jeremy.. is it all over.. did we really defeat him for good?" Odd asked.

"I'm afraid not," Jeremy replied grimly. "I think, I think he just retreated to Lyoko."

The gang looked very bad. They were hurt, they had just fought for their lives and now they hadn't even won.

"Well, ah, at least we can get to the factory.." Odd said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, I'd bet we'd better get going before more monsters show show up.." Jeremy said. They all silently went down the forest passage and into the sewers. They skateboarded and skootered, or ran in Slyzer's case, across the sewers. They climbed the ladder, ran across the bridge, and slid down the ropes into the factory. The elevator went up to the lab, and as Jeremy readied the programs, the fighters prepared for immediate departure.

Suddenly Jeremy yelled over to them, "Wait! Don't go! There are way too many monsters!" The gang crouded around the screen and saw at least fifty monsters. "AELITA!?!" Jeremy shouted.

"I'm ok!" She said appearing on the screen. "I've found towers to hide in!"

"Phewww.. I was.. worried about you Aelita.." They were caught in a romantic moment..

"Ok Jeremy, back to real life, we've got a tower to get rid of before more monsters show up!" Odd said.

"You're right... But how are we going to get past all these monsters?"

"Jeremy, we're strong, but we'll need at least one more person.." Yumi said.

"What about that new girl?" Ulrich suggested.

"Yeah, she looked like she could fight," Yumi said to Jeremy.

"Ok.. we'll get her," Jeremy agreed reluctantly.

"What's she look like?" Slyzer asked, "I can go get her."

"Dirty-blonde hair, really hot, can't miss her, names Chandra I think," Odd said. Slyzer nodded and ran out of the room as Yumi glared at Odd.

Jeremy was typing away as Slyzer ran into the elevator. He went to the sewers, and started sprinting through them. He came to the passage and climbed quickly. He ran out of the park, and went to the school. He ran all over, looking for the fighter called Chandra. There were plenty of dirty-blondes, but when Slyzer asked them if they were named Chandra, he felt extremely stupid as they gave him weird looks and he recognized them. Finally he found a girl that fit the description perfectly. She looked to be about 13, about five feet four. Her hazel eyes shown brightly, making her even more beautiful. She wore jeans and a bright orange t-shirt.

"You Chandra?" Slyzer asked quickly, out of breath.

"Yeah..." The sight must have been odd to her. A strange boy, covered in bandages and clearly in great pain from whatever was under those bandages. He also still wore the razor-claws.

"Name's Slyzer, come with me," he barked, grabbing her wrist and running out of the school. By now some of the people were in panic, because a couple of the monsters were roaming about.

"Mind explaining Slyzer?" Chandra demanded.

"No time. To make a long story short, we're gonna stop those monsters."

"WHAT? Me.. I'm.. I'm no fighter."

"Look fine to- I mean you look strong enough to me," he said.

"Ok..." Chandra was very confused now.

"Hold on a sec.. he said, letting go of her. He jumped up and started sprinting, claws extended. The kids around him, even the older ones, were scared to see the kid running around with razor-sharp claws at his disposel. He jumped into the air, leaping a few feet, and slashed hard on the roach that was causing havoc. It blew, as did it's friends in the following seconds. He ran back to Chandra, thouroughly exhausted from all the sprinting.

Chandra figured she'd better get away from this kid, he seemed pretty dangerous. She started to run. She was surprisingly fast, but Slyzer caught her and practically dragged her to the passage.

"Ok, ok get OFF!" She said shaking away Slyzer's hand.

"Sorry, sorry..."

"Ok I'll go with you but what is going on huh?"

"To make another long story short..." And he told her everything about Lyoko. Forty minutes later...

"So.. you really want me to help you stop this.. Zann.."

"X.A.N.A. And yes. So let's go, they're probably wondering where I am!"

"Ok... if you say so, let's go."

The two kids went down the passage, and sprinted even _more_ into the factory.

Fifteen more minutes passed, and Chandra had selected a special weapon program for Lyoko.

"Call me SpitFire." She said, naming the program she had 'tweaked'.

The five brave warriors were all virtualized, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd first, then Slyzer and Chandra.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok," Slyzer reasured the scared girl. "We're here to support you."

"But why'd you have to choose _me?_" She asked.

Slyzer grinned his famous grin, "Luck of the draw," he said shrugging. They were now virtual...

Well I hope you all like it! Thanks Aelita for ur reviews, and keep them coming! Well, see you later, next chapter is Flames of the New Girl. Hope you like it!

/- RAVEN'S WOLF /-/


	9. Flames of the New Girl

Thanyou for your reviews Aelita!!!!! I'm so glad you reposted reviews!!!! Well, I have to dedicate this chapter to Aelita142. This chapter is for you!!

This chapter is really short, just warning you, but there will be more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 9: Flames of the New Girl

They were in Lyoko now, all five of them. No time to talk though, three hornets had spotted them, and were moving in, stingers ready to cover their enemies in posion. They were confused, however, about the second newcomer. X.A.N.A. had thought that the original four were going to keep the existance of Lyoko a secret, but apparently he was wrong.

"I got this.." Chandra said. Her fiery read outfit shown brightly in the mountain region. She wore a bright red jacet over an orange t-shirt. Her pants were some kind of jeans, and she had goggles on for some reason Her hair was in a pony-tail. Strapped to each of her forearms there was a ball-like gray object, with ligher gray tubes extending from them, about three or four inches in length. There were pipes of the same color as the tubes connecting to her pack on her back, which gave her weapons her power. She reached out her arms at the hornets, and jets of fire shot out of the tubes, incinerating the hornets.

"Whoa.." Was all Slyzer had to say. "I guess that's what the goggles are for, to keep your eyes away from that stuff, even if it is in Lyoko, it's pretty bright. (He had stupidly stared at the bright jets of fire.) How much of that stuff have you got?"

"Well, I dunno, about 25 jets. They can last up to 2 minutes, so.. quite a lot. Not to mention..." She said, pulling something off of her belt. She held what looked like a tiny crossbow. She strapped it under her left wrist, and attatched the pipes that powered her jets on that arm into the crossbow's end. She triggered a button, and the approaching hornets met the same fate as the others. The bow launched fiery arrows at the buzzing foes. They were much like Odd's laser arrows, but they were flaming, and looked much more powerful. Not to mention that they left a small explosion of fire upon impact.

"Well, I'd say you did a good job tweaking that program.." Slyzer said grinning.

"Thanks," was all Chandra said in reply.

"Good to see you," Aelita said, stepping out of her cave hiding-place.

"Aelita hide! The armies have arrived!," Jeremy said over the communicator. He was right too. At least fifty monstere were approaching, from all the various paths that made up the mountain region. Most of them were blocks and roachsters, but more hornets came from the air. Aelita ducked back into her cave, which covered her almost completely. That's when the fun began.

The blocks started the party, they fired lasers upon lasers from their safe mountain perches. The roachsters scuttled in closer for a direct attack, while the hornets buzzed around spraying poison to trap the enemies. _Zzzzzzzinggg _Discs were flying from Slyzer's hands. They were destroying roachsters, but it wasn't enough. Ulrich, not having a projectile, was at a loss. He was pretty much done for. He did manage to triangulate and take out some blocks, but then it was game over as the hornets' poison did the trick. Odd was jumping and leaping around, firing when he could. Yumi was deflecting as many lasers as possible with her fan, but she was devirtualized soon enough.

Chandra was doing the best of them all. It seemed as if she had an infinite supply of fire arrows to use (although she insisted she only had thirty 'or so') and her jets were burning away all lasers before they got to her. Not to mention her excellent aim. She could take out a hornet from over 200 yards away. Her jets could also burn away poison, which was helping Odd and Slyzer get around.

Odd leaped over towards Chandra, to help her out with the approaching hornets. One of the hornets fired. It hit Chandra's fire pack on her back, and it exploded. Odd wasn't close enough to get the full blast, but he had lost enough lifepoints already, and he and Chandra were easily devirtualized. "NOOO.." Slyzer called, watching the whole thing. He was far too late, there was nothing he could do to help.

"Slyzer, forty lifepoints. You're up against five blocks, and two hornets. You are our only hope.. can you take them?"

"Of course I can!" and he leaped into the air.

In the school and town, the monsters were reaking havoc, destroying pretty much everything that moved, actually pretty much just everything. People were running for their lives, unsure of what was going on. Many of them were injured. The strange events however, had seem to have jarred Jim's memory a bit...

Slyzer had a few discs left. He hurled them with full force at the gathering of blocks. Two of them missed, but the other two were thrown so powerfully that they went completely through two blocks, and hit two more blocks that were behind the first ones to be destroyed. Now the odds were better, two hornets and one block, vs. one crazy kid. Slyzer charged forward, claws flashing. It was all a blur, Slyzer destroying the blocks and a hornet. But the last one had spotted Aelita, she was laying on the ground, badly injured. One more shot.. and it would be over.. for good. It fired at Slyzer first. He was about to be devirtualized. He reached out as far as he could go. He couldn't reach.... the hornet turned to Aelita....

Meanwhile in the town, the monsters continued to destroy. Almost everything was gone. There were hundreds of monsters, all of them doing their worst.

And Jim remembered. He remembered all about Lyoko, and ran towards the passage. But he wasn't the only thing going for the factory, a group of roachsters were on their way as well.

At the last possible second, Slyzer unstrapped a claw, and threw it at the hornet. Slyzer was gone, the laser was charged. The claw came spinning through the air, and sliced the hornet in two, changing the course of its laser. Aelita was saved, the laser hit just about her head. She slowly got up and proceeded to the tower.

The monsters scuttled down the passages and emerged in the lab.

"Wha- what is...?" The sound of firing lasers cut Ulrich off. The lasers were pouring at them, and aimed for their heads..

Aelita was in the tower. She rose up to the higher platform, and put her palm on the screen and time was frozen. She completed the code, and everything returned to the past, and Jim forgot again...

The gang was in the factory, amazed that they had pulled it off in time. That had been the closest they had ever come to defeat. But it was over now. The power of the six kids had put X.A.N.A. back to rest. No one was mad at Ulrich even the slightest, seeing as how if it weren't for him, they wouldn't have had Slyzer to help, or Chandra, because it was Ulrich who made the group more open to the idea of actually expanding their forces. They silently thanked Ulrich.

Ulrich at the moment was laying against the wall, with Yumi on his lap. _Seems they're together.. I hope you enjoy your choice Yumi. _ Slyzer thought to himself. _But it doesn't matter, because I think I like mine... _He thought while looking over at Chandra. But that would all have to wait, because Jeremy was ready.

"Guys, I havn't told you this yet, but the hour or so that it took Slyzer to go get Chandra," Jeremy said, "Well, I was working on a program." He sounded like he was going to say more, but he instead turned to the computer. Then he finally said, "Aelita, to the passage tower in the forest." She nodded and warped there.

"I'm ready Jeremy," she said. And he launched the materialization program.

Well there you have it I know it was short but the next one will probably be a long ending chapter. There might be another chapter or two depending on whether or not I decide to take a long time on Slyzer and Chandra getting together. I dunno do you think I should do a sequel? If I do I will go into more detail about them, but if not I dunno. Well anyway I hope you liked it, PLEASE review.

RAVEN'S WOLF


	10. The Perfect Ending, Almost

Thankyou so much for your wonderful reviews!! I mean really you guys are amazing!!!! Thankyouyouyouyouoouoyouououoyouooyouuoyouoou thankyou!!! Anyway, this will be the last chapter of this story, and I am going to do a sequel, I just don't know what I'm going to call it!!! Well give me a few days to think about it, and you can expect to see it posted soon. Well here's what you're waiting for!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 10: The Perfect Ending, Almost

The gang ran to the scanners, eager to see if the antivirus and materialization had worked. They were all very excited about it. Well all of them except Chandra. She was excited, but she hadn't really known about all this that long. The scanner flashed, and the door opened. Aelita lay at the bottom, curled up hugging her knees. Her eyes were closed and her bright pink hair shown brightly. She wore a black pair of shorts, boots, and a pink long-sleeve shirt-like jacket over a white t-shirt. She slowly opened her eyes...

"Well don't everybody rush to help me up at once," Aelita said.

"AELITA IT WORKED!!" Jeremy shouted. He immediately reached down and practically pulled her up.

"Thankyou Jeremy. I'm so glad to be in your world.. for good," she said.

"Alright!!" Odd shouted. "Good to see you princess!"

"Hello Odd," Aelita said giggling. Then she turned to Jeremy. "Jeremy, thankyou so much. Thankyou to all of you. If it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't be here now. Thankyou.." she said in her dreamy voice. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Jeremy. They were locked together, staring into each other's eyes. Then they leaned in, about to kiss...

"Well you can have your fun later!" Odd shouted jumping in between them.

"Nice move Odd," Yumi said sarcastically.

"Heh.. heh.." he said grinning broadly. "Sorry but we've gotta check out other things! Like Ms. Yumi and Sir Ulrich..." He was grinning even more if that was possible.

"What about Ms. Yumi?" Ms. Yumi asked.

"Well oh just that, you and Ulrich are in love!" Odd shouted happily. Yumi and Ulrich, with much embarrassment, just now realized they had their arms around each other's waist. They quickly dropped them.

"Yeah Odd. Yeah I guess we are," Ulrich said.

"Now can we shut down X.A.N.A. yet?" Slyzer asked.

"I'd like to wait..." Aelita said. "Maybe until tomorrow? It's just, Lyoko was my home. So let's just wait.. is that ok with you guys?"

"Of course!" Odd said. "We can handle him no matter what he does!"

"You're right," Chandra said. "That was really something, this whole experience."

"Yeah," Slyzer said, "sorry that we got off to a bad start. I know rushing you halfway across the school with no more than a name and a crazy story isn't really a way to meet someone." Chandra blushed.

"Well let's meet again," she said. She extended her hand, saying, "Hello, my name is Chandra." Slyzer took her hand and shook.

"And my name is Slyzer. It's nice to meet you Chandra." And that started their relationship.

Days passed. X.A.N.A. was gone. Lyoko was erased. Ulrich and Yumi were happily in love, as were Slyzer and Chandra. Jeremy and Aelita couldn't get enough of each other, and Odd's girlfriend Samantha had transfered to Kadic, so he was happy too. Life seemed so perfect. Nothing was wrong, everything was normal. No more crazy fights in Lyoko. No more X.A.N.A. Or so they thought...

X.A.N.A. had a day to plan before they shut him down. He split himself into five programs, and entered files around the world. He only had to charge enough power and gather enough data. He was on the internet, and every web-surfer foolish enough to enter his site gave him more and more power. Soon he would be reborn. All five of him....

So the gang continued on with their life, the happiest they had ever been. A year passed. Yumi was 15, Ulrich was 14, Odd was 14, Chandra was 14, and Slyzer, Aelita, and Jeremy were 13. And that year was all X.A.N.A. needed. He launched himself into a remote part of the real world, and that is where his armies began. Each part of him controlled a different army. He was making his monsters stronger than ever. Soon there would be no hope, he would rule. It would be like in Lyoko all over again, only this time for real. And there would be no going back to the past...

THE END

Well there you have it!!! I really hope you like it like i said there will be a sequel. I know it was very short but there really wasn't much to put I'm sorry. The sequel will be more work cuz i'll have to think about it more, but look for it!

RAVEN'S WOLF


End file.
